eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 30 - Arya VII
Arya VII ist das dreißigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark arbeitet für den Unterhaushofhalter des Klageturms, indem sie verschiedene Dienste leistet. Als Ser Amory Lorch in der Burg erscheint, erkennt sie unter dessen Soldaten Jaqen H'ghar, Rorge und Beißer. Arya denkt, dass Jaqen sie nicht gesehen hat, aber in der folgenden Nacht weckt er sie und sagt ihr, dass er drei Männer für sie töten werde, weil sie ihn und die beiden anderen gerettet habe. Sie meidet Jaqen eine Zeitlang, aber nachdem sie eine weitere schlimme Geschichte über Chiswyck gehört hat, flüstert sie dessen Namen in Jaqens Ohr. Einige Tage später fällt Chiswyck von einer Mauer und ist tot. Synopsis Arya lernt Harrenhal kennen Arya Stark fragt sich, welche Namen König Harren Haare den fünf Türmen von Harrenhal wohl einst gegeben hat, denn nun sind sie bekannt unter den Namen: der Turm der Angst, der Witwenturm, der Klageturm, der Turm der Geister und der Königsbrandturm. Sie schläft in einer Nische in den Gewölben unterhalb des Klageturms. Die Arbeit ist hart, aber nicht schlimmer als die Meilen, die sie jeden Tag gehen musste, und dazu kann sie sich nun waschen und das Essen füllt ihren Magen; sie muss nun keine Käfer mehr essen. Heiße Pastete arbeitet in der Küche und bekommt sogar noch besseres Essen. Manchmal sieht sie Heiße Pastete, wenn sie das Essen für Wies und seine Kumpanen holen geht, und dann vergisst Heiße Pastete oft, sie jetzt Wiesel statt Arry zu nennen. Als er ihr einmal ein Stück Apfeltorte zustecken wollte, merkten es zwei Köche und sie verprügelten ihn. Gendry hingegen ist in der Schmiede gelandet und Arya sieht ihn kaum noch. Arya möchte die Namen der anderen, die mit ihr arbeiten, gar nicht lernen, denn sie hat Angst, dass es schmerzt, wenn diese sterben. Sie muss für den Unterhaushofmeister Wies arbeiten: sie überbringt Nachrichten, holt Wasser am Brunnen und das Essen aus der Küche, und serviert manchmal Essen in den Barracken, aber meistens muss sie putzen. Lord Tywin Lennister hatte angeordnet, dass die oberen Geschosse des Klageturms, die seit achtzig Jahren nicht mehr bewohnt wurden, hergerichtet werden. Lady Shella Whent hatte nur die unteren Stockwerke von zwei der fünf Türme bewohnt, und Lord Tywin will das nun ändern. Auch reicht das von ihr bei ihrer Flucht zurückgelassene Personal nicht, um alle Adeligen und Ritter von Lord Tywin zu bedienen. Arya glaubt auch nicht die vielen Geschichten über die Geister, die angeblich in der Burg leben. So sollen die Geister von Harren Haare und seinen Söhnen im Klageturm umherspuken, aber Arya fragt sich, warum sie den Königsbrandturm verlassen sollten, wo sie ja eindeutig gestorben sind. Arya hasst Wies wegen seiner angeberischen und Furcht einflößenden Art und fügt ihn zu ihrer Namensliste hinzu. Er scheint die Gedanken und Taten seiner Untergebenen ständig voraussehen zu können und bestraft die kleinsten Frechheiten mit Prügel oder damit, seine genau so üble Hündin auf einen loszulassen. Einmal biss sie einem Latrinenjungen ein Stück Wade heraus. Arya kommt sich in Harrenhal vor wie eine kleine Maus, die stets auf Seite geht, wenn sie den Mächtigen begegnet. Allerdings findet sie auch, dass diese riesige Burg jeden klein erscheinen lasse, sogar Gregor Clegane. Harrenhals Grundfläche ist dreimal so groß wie Winterfell und die Gebäude sind wesentlich größer: Die Ställe fassen 1000 Pferde, der Götterhain umfasst 20 Morgen, die Küchen sind so groß wie Winterfells Große Halle, und die Große Halle von Harrenhal, die den Namen Halle der Hundert Kamine trägt, ist so groß, dass Lord Tywin sein ganzes Heer hier hätte unterbringen können. Arya bekommt als besonders kleine Maus unter den Erwachsenen eine Menge Geheimnisse mit: die hübsche Pia aus der Vorratskammer schläft sich durch sämtliche Betten der Ritter; die Frau des Kerkermeisters ist schwanger, aber der richtige Vater ist entweder Ser Alyn Starkspeer oder ein Sänger namens Weißlächelnder Wat; Lord Leo Leffert spottet bei Tisch über Geister, lässt aber zur Sicherheit stets eine Kerze an seinem Bett brennen; Ser Dunavers Knappe Jogel kann im Schlaf sein Wasser nicht halten; die Köche spucken Ser Harys Swyft ins Essen, weil sie ihn verachten; auch hörte sie, wie Maester Tothmures Dienstmädchen von einem Brief erzählt, in dem behauptet wird, Joffrey Baratheon sei ein Bastard und gar nicht der rechtmäßige König. Dann hat sie auch von Wies erfahren, dass sowohl Stannis Baratheon als auch Renly Baratheon sich zum König ernannt haben und in den Kampf eingegriffen hätten. Sie hört auch, dass selbst manche Anhänger der Lennisters glauben, dass sich Joffrey nicht lange auf dem Eisernen Thron wird halten können. Er habe lediglich die Goldröcke und werde von einem Eunuchen, einem Zwerg und einer Frau beherrscht. Auch wurde oft über Lord Beric Dondarrion geredet: ein dicker Bogenschütze behauptet, Lord Beric sei vom Blutigen Mummenschanz getötet worden, aber die Zuhörer lachen nur und erzählen, dass Lord Beric schon von Ser Amory bei Toswasser und von Ser Gregor Clegane zweimal erschlagen wurde. Der Blutige Mummenschanz erreicht Harrenhal thumb|330px|Der Blutige Mummenschanz (von Sidarth Chaturvedi ©FFG) Zwei Wochen zuvor hatte Arya den Blutigen Mummenschanz kennengelernt, die seltsamste Söldnertruppe, die sie je gesehen hatte: ihr Banner zeigt eine schwarze Ziege mit blutroten Hörnern und die Männer haben kupferfarbene Haut und tragen Glöckchen in ihren Zöpfen. Die Lanzenträger sitzen auf schwarz-weiß gestreiften Pferden, Speerträger zeigen auf ihren Wangen bunte Narben und die Bogenschützen haben gepuderte Wangen, es gibt dicke, haarige Kerle mit verbeulten Schilden und braunhäutige Männer, die Umhänge aus Federn tragen, dazu ein schmächtiger Narr in grünen und rosafarbenen Karos gekleidet und Schwertkämpfer, die fantastisch gegabelte Bärte tragen, die grün, purpurn und silbern gefärbt sind. Dazu gehört ein schlanker Bursche in der Robe eines Septons, ein väterlicher Mann in einem grauen Umhang eines Maesters und ein kränklicher Kerl, an dessen Lederumhang lange blonde Haarsträhnen befestigt sind. An der Spitze reitet ein großer, dürrer Mann mit ausgemergeltem Gesicht und einem schwarzen, sehr langen Bart. Er hat einen Helm in Form eines Ziegenkopfes und um den Hals trägt er eine Kette mit den unterschiedlichsten Münzen. Wies sagt zu Arya, die die Truppe anstarrt, dass sie mit denen bestimmt nichts zu tun haben will. Einer seiner Kumpanen ergänzt, dass man sie Lord Tywins Blutiger Mummenschanz, Die Fußmänner oder auch Die Zehen der Ziege nennt. Wies warnt Arya, einen dieser Namen in ihrer Nähe zu nennen, sie selbst nennen sich die Tapferen Kameraden und ihr Anführer ist Lord Vargo Hoat. Die Truppe wird im Witwenturm untergebracht, daher braucht Arya sie nicht zu bedienen, worüber sie sehr froh ist. Schon in der ersten Nacht bricht ein Streit zwischen den Söldnern und Männern der Lennisters aus, wobei der Knappe von Ser Harys Swyft umkommt und zwei Söldner verletzt werden. Die beiden werden am nächsten Morgen auf Befehl von Lord Tywin zusammen mit einem von Lord Luis Lyddens Bogenschützen aufgehängt. Wies erzählt, der Bogenschütze habe den Streit angefangen, indem er die Söldner mit Lord Beric aufgezogen habe. Wenig später zwingt Lord Tywin Ser Harys und Vargo Hoat, sich öffentlich zu umarmen und die Treue zu schwören. Bald schon zog die Söldnertruppe wieder los, doch schnappte Arya vorher noch auf, dass eine Armee unter Lord Roose Bolton angeblich bei der Rubinfurt am Trident Stellung bezogen habe, dass ein anderer aber bezweifelt, dass er den Fluss überquere, solange bis Robb Stark nicht von Schnellwasser aufbricht. Arya weiß, dass Schnellwasser näher an Harrenhal liegt als Winterfell, aber sie weiß nicht, in welcher Richtung es liegt. Beim Gedanken an ein mögliches Wiedersehen mit ihren Geschwistern muss sie sich auf die Lippen beißen. Durch das Gerede erfährt sie auch, dass es in Harrenhal drei Dutzend Gefangene des Nordens aus der Schlacht am Grünen Arm gibt. Sie sind im Turm der Angst und können sich in der Burg frei bewegen, nachdem sie geschworen haben, nicht zu fliehen. Arya denkt, dass sie das nicht davon abhalten wird, ihr bei der Flucht zu helfen. Unter den Gefangenen sind drei Brüder aus dem Haus Frey und einer ihrer BastardbrüderSer Jared Frey, Ser Hosteen Frey, Ser Danwell Frey und ihr Bastard-Halbruder Ronel Strom., aber dann erschienen zwei weitere Freys mit Truhen voll Gold, und die sechs verließen Harrenhal gemeinsam. Dann gab es noch einen fetten kleinen Lord, der sich, wie Heiße Pastete berichtet, ständig in der Küche rumtreibe und auf kleine Häppchen aus sei, und ein grimmiger Bärtiger mit einem schwarzen Umhang mit weißen Sonnen, der ständig auf den Wehrgängen auf und ab ging. Arya ärgert sich, dass sie nie aufgepasst hat, als Septa Mordane etwas über die Wappen und die Geschichte der Häuser des Nordens erzählt hat. An Lord Medger Cerwyn erinnert sie sich allerdings, weil Burg Cerwyn nahe bei Winterfell liegt und der Lord oft mit seinem Sohn Cley Cerwyn zu Besuch war. Allerdings liegt Lord Medger mit einer Wunde in einem der Türme. Tagelang überlegt Arya, wie sie zu ihm gelangen könne, dann aber sieht sie, wie drei Frauen der Schweigenden Schwestern einen Leichnam aus dem Turm tragen. Arya hört eine Menge Gerüchte darüber, was Lord Tywin als nächstes vorhabe. Lord Tywin selbst war die meiste Zeit im Kriegsrat. Arya sieht ihn oft aus der Ferne und denkt, dass er für einen älteren Mann noch sehr stark aussehe, und sein Gesicht erinnert sie an das ihres Vaters, auch wenn sie sich kein bisschen ähneln. Außerdem fällt ihr auf, dass sie Lord Tywin nie lachen sieht. Jaqen H'ghar schenkt Arya drei Morde An einem Nachmittag trifft Ser Amory Lorch in der Burg ein, aber im Tageslicht sieht er weit weniger furchteinflössend aus als nachts. Er hat weniger Männer bei sich als sie in Erinnerung hat, und zudem sind viele verwundet. Von einem Dienstmädchen hört sie, dass Ser Amory um den ganzen See Götterauge geritten ist auf der Jagd nach Lord Beric Dondarrion und viele Aufrührer erschlagen habe. Dabei denkt Arya an die Nacht in der Bergfeste und daran, dass sie die Nachtwache waren und keine Aufrührer. Plötzlich entdeckt sie Rorge, Beißer und Jaqen H'ghar am Ende der Kolonne. Jaqen lächelt wie immer, schaut sogar einmal in ihre Richtung, sieht aber über sie hinweg, worüber Arya erleichtert ist. Sie denkt, dass Gendry Recht hatte und sie sie hätten verbrennen lassen sollen. In der folgenden Nacht zählt sie wieder ihre Namen auf: Wies, Dunsen, Chiswyck, Polliver, Raff der Liebling, der Kitzler, der Hund, Ser Gregor, Ser Amory, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, und König Joffrey und Königin Cersei. Sie denkt darüber nach, drei Namen zu ergänzen, doch sie ist zu müde, um das sofort zu entscheiden. In der Nacht träumt sie von Wölfen in der Wildnis, als Jaqen sie weckt und ihr den Mund zuhält, damit sie nicht aufschreit. Er bemerkt, dass aus dem Jungen ein Mädchen geworden ist und dass er sie am Nachmittag gesehen habe. Nachdem sie droht, ihn zu verraten, weil er nun einer von denen ist, erklärt er, dass sie zwar drei Leben gerettet habe, dass er ihr diese drei Leben allerdings zurückgeben müsse und für sie drei Männer ihrer Wahl töten werde. So sei das Gesetz des Roten Gottes. Arya denkt, das er ihr helfen will und bittet ihn, sie nach Schnellwasser zu bringen, aber Jaqen besteht darauf, dass er drei Leben für sie nehmen werde, aber nicht mehr, und gibt ihr Zeit, sich zu überlegen, welche das sein sollen. Dann verschwindet er schneller als dass sie eine Kerze anzünden kann. Am nächsten Morgen gähnt sie in Wies' Anwesenheit und der droht damit, ihre Zunge an seinen Hund zu verfüttern, dann zieht er sie am Ohr und trägt ihr auf, den ganzen Tag die Treppen zu putzen. Während der Arbeit denkt sie darüber nach, wem sie den Tod wünscht außer denjenigen, die zu weit weg sind. Sie denkt daran, so viele Lennisters wie möglich zu töten, denn schließlich liegt ihre Familie mit ihr im Krieg, aber sie fragt sich auch, ob sie Jaqen überhaupt trauen kann und dass sie sie mit ihrer eigenen Hand töten sollte, wie ihr Vater es immer gesagt hatte, als er mit Eis die Todesurteile selbst vollzogen hatte. Sie geht Jaqen eine Zeit lang aus dem Weg. thumb|300px|Gregor vergewaltigt Layna (von Amok ©FFG) Dann kehrte Ser Gregor früher wieder zurück als geplant, Lord Beric hatte ihn überfallen und vier seiner Männer getötet, aber die, die sie hasst, sind alle noch am Leben. Sie nisten sich im Klageturm ein und Wies schickt Arya zu ihnen, um zu fragen, was er für sie tun könne. Als sie in die Baracken kommt, erzählt Chiswyck gerade eine seiner lustigen Geschichten, in der es um das Turnier der Hand geht, und wie Ser Gregor und sieben seiner MännerNeben Ser Gregor sind in dieser Gruppe: Chiswyck, Raff, Joss Stillwald, Eggon, Tobbot und zwei Ungenannte. wieder in die Westlande reisten, darunter sein Knappe Joss Stillwald. An einem überfluteten Flüsschen konnten sie die Furt nicht nutzen, sodass sie in ein Gasthaus einkehrten, wo der Gastwirt ihnen ein dünnes Bier vorsetzt und zu viel redet. Dabei hätte Ser Gregor ohnehin schon schlechte Laune gehabt wegen des miesen Tricks von Ser Loras Tyrell auf dem TurnierEr besiegt Ser Gregor, indem er eine rossige Stute ritt, die Gregors Turnierpferd unruhig machte, siehe: I-Eddard VII.. Sie werden bedient von der Tochter des Gastwirts, die vielleicht 18, vielleicht aber auch nur 13 Jahre alt gewesen ist und Eggon und Chiswyck selbst fangen an, sie zu betatschen und ermuntern Joss, dass er sie mit nach oben nehmen soll, damit er endlich zum Mann werde. Das Mädchen lässt einen Krug fallen und rennt in die Küche, aber der Wirt stellt daraufhin Ser Gregor zur Rede und bittet ihn, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Männer sie nicht mehr belästigen sollten. Da lässt Ser Gregor das Mädchen zu sich kommen und fragt den Wirt, warum er sich wegen dieser "Hure" so viele Sorgen mache. Der Wirt sagt Ser Gregor mitten ins Gesicht, seine Layna sei keine Hure, woraufhin Ser Gregor antwortet, dass sie ab jetzt schon eine sei, wirft ihm ein Silberstück hin und vergewaltigt sie mitten auf dem Tisch vor den Augen aller. Als der Sohn des Wirtes aus dem Keller hochgerannt kommt, weil er die Schreie des Mädchens gehört hat, bringt Raff ihn mit einem Messer um. Nach Ser Gregor vergewaltigen auch die anderen sieben das Mädchen, darunter auch Tobbot, der das Mädchen von hinten nimmt, und Chyswick, bei dem das Mädchen aufgehört hat zu weinen. Am Ende hätte dann Ser Gregor Wechselgeld verlangt, weil das Mädchen das Silberstück nicht wert gewesen sei, und der Wirt hätte ihm Kupferstücke gegeben, sich entschuldigt und ihm für die Ehre gedankt. Die ganze Gruppe um Chiswyck grölt vor Lachen, während Arya sie von einer schattigen Ecke aus beobachtet, dann schleicht sie sich weg, ohne sie irgendetwas zu fragen. Als Wies herausfindet, dass sie seinen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt hat, zieht er ihr die Hose runter und prügelt sie, bis sie blutet. Arya denkt an die Worte Syrio Forels und spürt die Schläge kaum. Zwei Tage später wird sie in die Halle der Kaserne geschickt, um an den Tischen zu bedienen. Dort bemerkt sie, dass Jaqen H’ghar auch in der Halle sitzt und isst. Sie versichert sich, dass Wies nicht in der Nähe ist, arbeitet sich Bank für Bank Wein einschenkend vor und sieht, dass Rorge neben Jaqen sitzt, allerdings ist Rorge sturzbetrunken und nimmt sie nicht wahr. Arya beugt sich zu Jaqen vor und flüstert ihm "Chiswyck" ins Ohr. Der Mann aus Lorath lässt sich nichts anmerken, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Zwei Tage lang passiert nichts, dann hört Arya von Wies, dass in der vorherigen Nacht einer von Ser Gregors Männern vom Wehrgang gestürzt und sich das Genick gebrochen habe. Es wird erzählt, dass es Harrens Geist gewesen sei, aber Arya denkt bei sich, dass sie ihn mit einem Flüstern umgebracht habe, dass zwei weitere Männer sterben werden und dass sie sich nun einen Namen weniger merken muss. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Harrenhal spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 02